mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Walten Paperclips/If MK8 (Deluxe) Coins worked like CTR Wumpa Fruits
This is something very curious I was thinking about. I was looking at the mechanic of Wumpa Fruits in Crash Team Racing and it was very curious. The thing is, in CTR, when you collect 10 Wumpa Fruits (which is the max amount you can get), any item you use will be better in some way. I really found this gimmick great, and was imagining if Mario Kart 8 had said gimmick with Coins. So, let's look at every item in the game and see what would be it's ''powered-up ''version (obviously reached after 10 coins are held), shall we? Banana *Normal: Can be dropped on the course and will make any racers who run into it spin out. *'Powered-up:' The banana will be thrice bigger. Green Shell *Normal: Upon shot, it can bounce on the walls until it hits a racer. *'Powered-up:' The shell glows and becomes both faster and explosive, knocking over a racer in a similar way to the Blue Shell. Mushroom *Normal: Gives you a speed boost that can be used to cross off-road terrain. *'Powered-up: '''The turbo blast becomes bigger and blue, and you can knock over enemy racers upon contact with them. Bob-omb *Normal: Can be thrown, then cause a large explosion that will knock over vehicles. *'Powered-up:' The Bob-omb becomes red, and upon dropped or thrown, it will run backwards over the track, home in on the nearest racer and explodes upon contact with them. It also emits a bigger explosion radius. Red Shell *Normal: Upon shot, it runs along the track and homes in on opponents, and is destroyed upon contact with a wall. *'Powered-up: The shell glows and becomes both faster, explosive and more accurate. Blooper *Normal: Shoots ink on all the players ahead of whoever used it, obstructing vision. While it disappears after a few seconds, it can be removed early with a Mushroom, going underwater, or using a boost pad. *'Powered-up: '''The ink lasts longer and it's harder to remove. Fire Flower *Normal: Allows players to shoot fireballs for a certain amount of time. The fireballs make players spin out. *'Powered-up: 'The fireballs become faster, slightly bigger and can bounce on boundaries twice. Starman *Normal: Allows players to be invincible, travel off-road without losing speed, and run through racers without any impairment at all for a short time. *'Powered-up: 'Lasts 3 seconds longer. Golden Mushroom *Normal: Gives players unlimited speed boosts for a few seconds. *'Powered-up: '''Lasts 2 seconds longer. 'The turbo blast also becomes bigger and blue, and you can knock over enemy racers upon contact with them. Lightning *Normal: Strikes all other racers when it is used, making them shrink and lose speed. *'Powered-up: 'The shrink effect lasts 3 seconds longer. Spiny Shell *Normal: Travels on the ground in pursuit of the racer in the first place, able to knock out any racers in its path. *'Powered-up: 'The shell glows and travels twice as fast, also homing and hitting other players in front of it. Bullet Bill *Normal: Allows racers to become a giant Bullet Bill, giving them effects similar to that of a Star, but they are automatically steered at a high speed. Players can slightly influence the Bullet Bill's trajectory by moving left and right, allowing them to swerve into other players. *'Powered-up: 'Lasts 2 seconds longer. Feather *Normal: Hop roughly double the height the drivers are normally able to, as well as cause them to spin when they do jump. *'Powered-up: 'You'll jump 50% higher, plus, you'll get a slight speed burst after landing. Boo *Normal: Unleashes Boo, who turns the holder invisible for a brief time, making the holder impervious to enemy attacks, and steals an opponent's item. *'Powered-up: 'The invisibility lasts 3 seconds longer. You'll also have a small chance to steal 2 items instead of one. Absent Items (that I wish were in the game) Mega Mushroom *Normal: Turn into a giant for a short time and give you a short speed boost. While huge, you'll flatten any vehicles that get in your way. *'Powered-up: 'Lasts 3 seconds longer. POW Block *Normal: Sends everyone ahead of the user into an explosive spin that makes them drop their items. *'Powered-up: '''The effect triggers right away, without an earlier sign on the opponents. These are my ideas for now, and not all of them are totally perfect, so I'm open to opinions. Category:Blog posts